EL MAGO SIN CORAZÓN DE FAIRY TAIL
by DarkShadows777
Summary: Un nuevo integrante llega al gremio mas fuerte de todo Fiore, ¿Como sera su nueva vida? Vean y lean
1. Cap 1 La llegada de un nuevo mienbro

**EL MAGO SIN CORAZON DE FAIRY TAIL**

 **Hola, este es mi primer fic de fairy tail de mi oc. Espero que les gusten.**

 **AVISO: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima solo me pertenece mi oc, sin más empecemos.**

 **Capítulo 1: La llegada de un nuevo miembro.**

Nos encontramos en el reino de Fiore, especialmente en la ciudad de Magnolia donde nos encontraremos en el gremio de magos más fuerte de dicho reino, estamos hablando de nada más ni nada menos que Fairy Tail aparte de ser el más fuerte, es el más revoltoso y ruidoso, ¿Por qué? Pues entremos y lo verán.

Lo que sucede es que en este gremio hay muchas pero muchas peleas campales, donde salen gente volando, se emborrachan con cervezas y otras cosas más que no sé qué decir, aparte son muy unidos y siempre se cuidan entre si ya que son una familia y siempre estarán juntos ese es el verdadero significado de ser un mago de dicho gremio.

Ahora nos encontramos con dos jóvenes aparentemente de 17 o 18 años se estaban peleando como de costumbres. Estos chicos son nada más ni nada menos que Natsu Dragneel, hijo del rey dragon Igneel y es el dragon salyer de fuego y es conocido como Salamander, tiene el cabello rosa y tiene una personalidad infantil e inocente y puede ser casi todo el tiempo muy impulsivo cuando pelea, pero tiene un corazón puro de respetar ya que a arriesgado muchas veces su vida para salvar a su familia. Y el otro chico es un muchacho de pelo negro, ese es Gray Fullbuster el Devil Slayer del hielo, tienen un carácter frio casi todo el tiempo, pero también puede ser una persona agradable y divertida, es un buen tipo, pero puede ser un poco arrogante de ves cuando, y además tiene un mal hábito de quitarse la ropa deliberadamente, y no se da cuenta, es por eso que muchos, especialmente a Natsu le dicen el mago nudista o stripper.

Natsu: Muy bien refrigerador andante ¿quieres que patee el trasero buen duro?

Gray: Sigue soñando cerillo con patas, Yo te destruiré.

Ambos iban a continuar con su pleito, pero luego fueron detenidos por un gran instinto oscuro que venía de una bella chica pelirroja que vestía una armadura que tenia de dibujo un crucifijo en el pecho izquierdo. Esa chica es Erza Scarlet, la maga más fuerte del gremio o conocida también como la reina de las hadas, pero es más conocida por el apodo de Titania. Erza usa la magia de Re-equip donde puede invocar más armaduras con otro tipo de habilidades especiales e invocar espadas y otros tipos de armas como martillos, lanzas, etc. Erza es una chica que quiere mucho a su gremio y daría su propia vida para proteger a su familia, pero ella también tiene un carácter de temer ya que puede llegar a ser una bestia cuando la hacen enojar. Como lo está ahora ya que erza está amenazando a los chicos con una espada para que dejen de pelear.

Erza (Con voz oscura y una mirada que desea sangre): USTEDES DOS, O DEJAN DE PELEAR O LOS MATARE SIN VASILAR. ¿LES QUEDO CLARO?

Nat/Gray: AYE SIR ERZA, LO SENTIMOS (Dijeron ambos en coro temiendo por su vida).

Erza: Y USTEDES (Dirigiéndose a los demás integrantes del gremio) SERA MEJOR QUE NO PELEEN PORQUE NO RESPONDERE A MIS ACCIONES ¿ENTENDIDO?

Los demás integrantes estaban aterrados por la amenaza de la gran titania así que no dijeron nada para no empeorar las cosas. Erza entendió el silencio.

Erza: Eso pensé.

De repente las puertas del gremio se abrieron bruscamente todos voltearon a ver para saber quién era. Y vieron a alguien con no vieron antes. El que abrió a puerta es un joven de 20 años, tiene cabello blanco largo que le llega hasta la nuca, tiene ojos de color azul zafiro con la pupila rasgada. (La vestimenta no sé cómo describirla, pero les diré que es la vestimenta de Cloud Strife de Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children art/Cloud-Strife-Final-Fantasy-Vii-Advent-Children-549084064).

Cuando lo vieron Erza fue hacia al chico y le dijo con tono de autoridad con su espada en la mano apunto al chico y dijo.

Erza: Quien eres para entrar al gremio de esa forma, Respondeme ahora o veraz. (Con tomo amenazante)

Todos en el gremio estaban sorprendidos por la aparición de ese joven misterioso, de repente aparece una chica de cabello rubio con un cuerpo muy bello. Ella es la maga celestial Lucy Heartfilia, ella fue donde está la pelirroja para calmar la tensión

Lucy: Erza no deberías ser tan dura, talvez viene en son de paz

Erza: ¡SILENCIO! Yo sé lo que hago, ahora responde en este instante, te lo ordeno.

Chico: Eso a ti que te importa Imbécil. No tengo por qué decirte nada, así que no me molestes.

Dicho eso el chico empujo a la pelijorra hacia un lado y siguió su camino, el chico tenía el propósito de ver al maestro del gremio. Los demás vieron eso y en sus caras se puede ver una expresión de miedo y terror, ya que un chico desconocido hablo directa y groseramente con erza e incluso deliberadamente la aparto con un empujón. Erza al ver esto se enfureció a mas no poder y con su espada en la mano fue hacia el chico para matarlo por faltarle el respeto.

Erza: ¡ESTAS MUERTO IDIOTA, NADIE ME HABLA ASI!

Cuando estaba por cortarle. El chico agarro la espada con una mano sin esfuerzo y con su otra mano formo un puño y golpeo la hoja hasta destruirla en mil pedazos (Como en titán simbiótico en donde el general Modula destruye el cañón de un soldado). Erza se sorprendió y se asustó un poco por tal acción, de repente una mano la agarró del cuello y comenzó a apretarla hasta llegar al modo de ahorcarla. La chica vio a la cara del muchacho y pude ver sus ojos que reflejaba una intención asesina y oscura con sed de sangre. Erza sintió un gran temor porque al ver esos ojos decían que iba a morir de una manera muy pero muy cruel.

Chico (con una voz de enfado y oscuro y una mirada fría con el ceño fruncido): Si valoras tu patética vida, no molestes. Quien te dio el derecho de atacarme a si porque si, si vuelves a hacer eso, lo único que veras de mi es tu sangre derramada, ¿entendido?

Erza no dijo nada porque estaba aterrada por la gran intención asesina que producía una gran presión de poder mágico, haciendo que el chico le gritara.

Chico: ¡¿ENTENDISTE?!

Erza: SI ENTENDI, POR FAVOR PERDONAME, NO ME LASTIME, TE LO PIDO

Dijo, más bien grito la chica desesperada y con lágrimas en los ojos. El joven la soltó dejándola caer en el piso dejándola en un estado de miedo e indefensa con su mano tocándose el cuello, estaba temblando y con lágrimas en los ojos. Los demás estaban sorprendido y en shock por ver tal acto, es increíble que un desconocido dejara a la maga más fuerte de Fairy Tail en un estado de terror y miedo. El chico se dirigió hacia la barra del gremio donde encontró a una chica de cabello a blanco ella es Mirajane Strauss, la maga del Satan Soul donde se transforma en demonio. El muchacho vio a la chica y le pregunte.

Chico: Disculpa dama, ¿se encuentra el maestro del gremio presente?

Mira: Si iré por el

Ella fue a su oficina, después de un rato apareció un anciano de estatura baja que usa de vestimenta un traje divertido que tiene un parecido a un duende. Ese es Makarov Dreyar, el tercer maestro del gremio vio al chico y le pregunto al muchacho con una sonrisa:

Makarov: Hola muchacho, ¿Qué necesitas de mí?

Chico: Voy a ir directo al grano, quiero ser parte de este gremio.

Todos: ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?!

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 1**


	2. Cap 2 Conociendo a la familia

**EL MAGO SIN CORAZON DE FAIRY TAIL**

 **AVISO: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima, solo el OC es mío. Por si acaso en esta historia está ambientado en la saga de Phantom Lord, ósea que Gajeel ni Juvia no son miembros de FT todavía. Ya empecemos.**

 **Capítulo 2: Conociendo a la familia.**

 **Anteriormente:**

 **Chico: Iré directo al grano, quiero ser parte de este gremio**

 **Gremio: ¡¿QUEEEEEE?!**

 **Actualidad**

El gremio entero estaba muy sorprendido por tal confesión. El maestro estaba a punto de contestar hasta que Natsu lo interrumpió.

Natsu: ¡Viejo!, no creo que debamos aceptar, el ataco a Erza y la dejo en un estado de posición fetal, hasta llorando. Luego apareció un hombre de cuerpo musculoso y corpulento de cabello blanco parado que desafía la gravedad, una chica de cabello azul con una diadema naranja y vestido del mismo color con un libro en la mano y por ultimo un gato azul con alas de ángel. Esos eran Elfman Strauss, el hermano de Mirajane, La chica es Levy McGarden y el gato es Happy. Ellos vieron al chico y le dijieron al maestro que le haga caso a Natsu.

Elfman: Atacar a la familia no es de hombres.

Levy: Tiene razón, ese chico es peligroso.

Happy: Aye, malvado.

Makarov (Con una mirada seria): ¿Eso es cierto muchacho? Para mi atacar a mis hijos es algo que no tolero.

Chico: Ignorantes, yo venía en son de paz para hablar con usted y yo pensé que me recibirían de una forma más alegre o tranquila pero no, viene esa pendeja que se cree la máxima autoridad y hace lo que se le dé la gana hasta lastimar a las personas por capricho. Yo lo hice para que deje esa estúpida arrogancia porque no todo lo que quiere lo tendrá. En palabras más resumidas, ¡yo solo me defendí!

Gray: ¡Si claro! Como si en verdad te vamos creer

Dijo Gray que tenía preparado una lanza de hielo para atacarlo.

Erza: No Gray, él tiene razón, debí ser más amable con él, en verdad lo siento mucho, yo no sabía lo que hacía.

Makarov: "suspiro" ay Erza, ¿Qué es lo que hare contigo? Bueno si quieres unirte al nuestra familia, eres más que bienvenido a Fairy Tail.

Dijo haciendo el signo del gremio con la mano alzada.

Chico: En serio muchas gracias maestro. Sera un placer ser parte de Fairy Tail.

Makarov: Por cierto. ¿Cómo te llamas? Y ¿qué clase de magia usas?

Chico: Me llamo Jack Rake, y en cuanto a mi magia, yo soy el Dragón Slayer de la tormenta.

Todos se sorprendieron ante esa información, estaban sorprendidos porque hay otro Dragon Slayer aparte de del mago peli rosado, y hablando de Natsu, él se sorprendió al escuchar que ese chico misterioso usa la misma magia que él.

Sin pensarlo dos veces fue hacia donde estas Jack y más calmado por lo sucedido le pregunto.

Natsu: ¿Eres un Dragon Slayer?

Jack: Si

Natsu: Yo también lo soy, soy el DS del fuego.

Dijo con una sonrisa que hice que Jack se ponga un poco alegre.

Jack: Me alegra escuchar eso.

Natsu: Además me gustaría saber si, ¿por casualidad sabes algo de un dragon llamado Igneel?, es mi padre y mi maestro, él fue que me enseño la magia de DS.

Jack: No, lo siento, además yo también estoy buscando mi dragon, Se llama Raidakus. Todos dicen que estoy loco, pero yo sé que algún día lo encontrare.

Natsu: Yo también creo.

De repente aparece Levy junto a Jack.

Levy: Disculpa por molestarte, pero, ¿su nombre es Jack Rake?

Jack: Si ¿por?

En ese momento la peli azul saco un cartel de se busca con la imagen de Jack.

Levy: Yo hoy de usted, usted es Lightning, el mago sin corazón.

Todos escucharon eso y encararon su mirada a Jack.

Jack: Si, yo soy Lightning, un mago mercenario que hace trabajo de gremios, que son derrotar a los gremios oscuros, salvar inocentes y pueblos con problemas, soy querido por lo aldeanos que salve y soy odiados por todos los criminales y gremios oscuros que me quieren muerto.

Lucy: ¡Increíble!

Gray: Radical

Natsu: Jack es genial, ¿cierto Happy?

Happy: Aye

Jack (avergonzado con un poco de sonrojo): Ya ya, no es para tanto.

Makarov: buenos chicos ya saben que pasa cuando llega un nuevo miembro.

Todos: ¡FIEEESSTAA!

Y así todo el gremio celebro, peleo y se emborracharon en la fiesta de bienvenida de Jack. Todos hablaban con Jack, Natsu y Gray peleando y Erza comiendo su pastel de Fresas.

Hablando de peleas, Natsu y Grey hacían sus típicas peleas, eso hacía que Erza valla hacia ellos y los amenazaría para que dejen de pelear.

Ambos chicos vieron que Erza venia y se asustaron, pero de repente apareció Jack y con una voz peligrosa le advirtió a la chica de la armadura.

Jack: Atrévete a lastimarlos y te rompo el cuello.

Erza: ¿Y qué harás tú? Solo porque te dicen el mago sin corazón no significa que me des miedo.

Iba continuar, pero sintió una briza en su cuerpo y algo cálido en su brazo y vio que tenía una cortada que sangraba, no es interna pero mucha sangre, al ver esto se asuste y vio hacia atrás y noto que estaba Jack con un aura de relámpagos de color azul celeste, además podrían jurar que escucharon los sonidos de una tormenta eléctrica. Todos se asustaron incluso el maestro hasta el az de fairy tail Gildarts sentía escalofrió por el poder mágico que emana el aura de Jack.

Jack (con una mirada que expresa poder y sin piedad al enemigo): Pues deberías porque cuando alguien me hace enfadar de verdad, nadie sale vivo. A mí me conocen por ese apodo ya que soy el único mago que ha tenido la intención de matar a sus enemigos sin basilar, cosa que tú no te atreverías.

Erza estaba asustada por completo y sorprendida por escuchar la razón de dicho apodo, es verdad que ella amenaza a muerte a Natsu y Grey para que dejen de pelear, pero no lo decía en serio, pero como lo decía Jack el si se atrevería a matar a alguien así que para no molestarlo más, le hiso caso y se fue diciendo.

Erza (Temblando un poco por la presión mágica): Perdón, no volveré a molestar.

Los chicos que peleaban estaba aterrados por que no sabían que puede hacer el DS de la tormenta.

Jack: Sigan peleando, así podrán fortalecer sus habilidades de combate y sus poderes, si quieren yo les puedo ayudar en su entrenamiento, después de todo, somos una familia y hay que ayudarse entre sí.

Ambos estaban sorprendidos por eso, alguien diciendo que peleen para fortalecer su entrenamiento, y además ayudarlos a entrenar eso lo hice sonreír.

Natsu: eso sería fabuloso Jack.

Gray: Claro quiero fortalecerme para derrotar a este idiota.

Natsu: Que dijiste

Gray: lo que escuchaste tonto.

Jack: ajajajaj tranquilo chicos, podrán pelear después, por ahora disfrutemos la celebración.

¿?: ¡JACK-KUN!

Jack al escuchar el grito se golpeó la cabeza por olvidar a su pequeña.

Jack (pensando): Perdona Amy, me olvide de ti.

De repente apareció volando una gatita de pelaje gris con rayitas negras, tenía vestida un uniforme escolar que la hace ver tierna y tenía un listón rojo en su cabeza, ellas es Amy.

La gatita se fue dónde está el albino y se aferró en su pecho cual hiso que Jack la abrazara con unas lágrimas por dejarla sola.

Amy: ¡BAKA, BAKA, BAKA ME DEJASTE SOLITA, TENIA MIEDO DE QUE TE PASARA ALGO JACK-KUN ¡

Jack: Perdona Amy, no fue mi intención de abandonarte, además, estamos en un gremio y somos miembros.

Makarov: Aun no muchacho, primero debemos colocarte el logo del gremio para que seas miembro oficial. Mira ven y ponles el logo

Mira: Donde quieres que te ponga el logo Jack-kun

Jack (sonrojado y pensando: ¿Jack-kun?): E-E-En el brazo izquierdo Mira-Chan.

Mira (con un sonrojo por el sufijo): Eto- cual color?

Jack: negro.

Mira: ¿y para tu amiguita?

Amy: Me llamo Amy, y la quiero en la mejilla y de color rosa melón.

Mira: Listo ahora son miembros de Fairy Tail.

Jack: Genial

Amy: AYE SIR

Happy: hola Amy mi nombre es happy. (con un sonrojo y moviendo la cola)

Amy: hola happy-chan. (también roja con la cola en movimiento)

Jack: Esto es un nuevo comienzo.

 **FIN**


	3. Cap 3 Los fantasmas atacan, Parte 1

**EL MAGO** **SIN CORAZON DE FAIRY TAIL.**

 **Capítulo 3:** **Los fantasmas atacan Parte 1, el conflicto de Phantom Lord y una pareja tierna.**

 **Anteriormente.**

 **Jack: Esto es un nuevo comienzo.**

 **Actualmente.**

Después de terminar la fiesta de bienvenida de Jack con su pequeña amiga Amy, se fueron a su departamento que rentaron después de llagar a Magnolia, se fueron a dormir para el siguiente día.

 **El otro día.**

Jack y Amy se levantaron temprano, se ducharon, desayunaron y luego prepararon sus cosas para ir a su nuevo gremio. Ambos caminaban muy tranquilos disfrutando la población de Magnolia, iban caminando hasta que de la nada aparecieron Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy y Erza.

El equipo más fuerte de FT vieron al mago de la tormenta y la gata rosa, lo vieron y lo saludaron, Happy al ver Amy se sonrojo cuando la saludo y Amy también se sonrojo, Ambos se veían fijamente y todos los que podían ver esa escena dirían algo que es lo más obvio, ambos gatos se gustan.

Equipo FT: Hola Jack.

Jack: Hola chicos, hola Erza (lo último lo dijo de desprecio)

Erza (ofendida por el tono que dijo su nombre): ¿Qué te pasa Jack? Yo solo te salude.

Jack (Frio): No me pasa nada, solo no me agradas en lo absoluto.

Happy (sonrojado): Hola Amy-Chan, ¿Cómo te va?

Amy (Sonrojada): Hola Happy-Chan, me va bien.

Happy: Me alegra, oye ¿quieres venir conmigo a comer pescado en la tarde?

Amy: Claro me encantaría.

Jack (Viendo a Amy con una sonrisa) :(hmhmhmhm Amy si te gusta ese chiquilín) En fin, ¿qué hacen ustedes?

Natsu: Venimos regresando de una misión de clase S.

Gray: Y pudimos cumplirla

Dijo con orgullo y alegría.

Jack: Me alegra oír eso de ustedes chicos, se están volviendo diabólicamente fuertes, estoy orgulloso.

Ambos chicos estaban felices por la felicitación de Jack, haciendo que los tres se den el puño como si fueran hermanos.

Erza (Con tono oscuro y una mirada enojada): DEJEN ESA ESTUPIDEZ PAR DE IDIOTAS, ustedes hicieron un trabajo que no es oficial y es solo para lo de clase S, algo que no debieron hacerlo en primer lugar, solo porque lo cumplieron no significa que sea un logro acaban de desobedecer las normas del gremio y al maestro, ustedes serán castigados, ¿OYERON?

Los magos estaban aterrado por lo que dijo Erza hasta Amy se asustó por ver a la maga más fuerte con esa reacción, algo que no le gusto a cierto DS de tormenta haciendo que se encare con la pelirroja.

Jack: ¡NO LE HABLES DE ESA MANERA TITANIA, TU NO TIENES DERECHO DE CASTIGAR A LA GENTE Y TRATARLOS COMO BASURA SOLO POR CUMPLIR UNA SIMPLE MISION!

Erza: NO ME IMPORTA, YO HAGO LO QUE ME DA LA GANA, YO SOY MAS FUERTE QUE ESOS ESTUPIDOS QUE NO SABEN NADA OISTE, YO SOY MAS FUERTE PREFIERO MALTRATARLOS EN VES DE SER MAS AMABLE, ASI ES SER UN MAGO, ASI QUE CALLATE.

 **(Lo se así no es Erza, lo que pasa es que voy a cambiar algunas personalidades. Como leyeron hare que la personalidad de Erza sea arrogante y que se crea la diosa de todo y que tienen que cumplir lo que ella quiere y lastima a Natsu y a Gray porque si pero la hare cambiar en el futuro, Y hare que Laxus no sea arrogante y egocéntrico, lo hare humilde y compresivo como si fuera un segundo Makarov).**

Jack: ¿Ósea que solo atacas y aterras a tu propia familia solo porque quieres que la gente te alabe?

Erza: Si, todos deben obedecerme, yo soy más fuerte y expulsaría a los más débiles como esa rubia oxigenada que está en mi equipo, no sé porque Natsu lo trajo ya que no sirve para las peleas

Lo dijo con desprecio hacia Lucy que la dejo llorando y dolida y Gray la consolaba por las palabras de Erza, Natsu estaba molesto por lo que dijo Erza hacia su amiga.

Jack estaba expulsando su poder de rayos con su puño hacia Erza.

Jack: MALDITA MALNACIDA.

Dijo el peliblanco DS elevando su poder mágico en su puño derecho. Los presentes estaban asombrados por la presión mágica de Jack.

Jack: DE ESTA NO TE SALVAS SCARLET, **ARASHIRYU NO KEN** (Puño del dragón de la tormenta)

Erza: **RE- EQUIP**

Justo cuando iba cambiar de armadura, Jack fue más rápido que le dio el ataque con todo en la cara, el golpe fue tan fuerte que saco a la maga por los aires y chocó contra una roca, el impacto fue muy fuerte que dejo una grieta enorme provocando una ráfaga de aire. Erza estaba incrustada en la roca, tiene la cara roja por el golpe y la nariz sangrando por ambas fosas nasales, Erza tiene una mirada de furia absoluta y a la ves una de temor por el poder de Jack, Jack fue hacia ella y le agarró del cuello y dijo lo siguiente.

Jack: Me das asco Scarlet, Si Jellar estuviera aquí, estaría muy decepcionada contigo, pero ¿Qué estoy diciendo?, Tú no mereces nada, ni si quieran mereces morir, eres una deshonra para los magos y Fairy Tail, el maestro no te salvara esta vez.

Erza se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre y lo único que dijo fue.

Erza: ¿Conoces a Jellar? Por favor dime como esta.

Jack: Si. Lo conozco me sorprendí cuando hablo de ti, decía que eras una gran chica, pero lo que veo es solo una maldita engreída, Natsu me conto lo mucho que ayudabas con sus problemas y los tratas como un ser inferior, eres un asco Erza Scarlet.

Erza se sorprendió por lo que dijo y empezó a llorar por lo que dijo cuándo se fueron lo único que dijo fue.

Erza: Maldito seas Jack, te juro que me las pagaras, esta humillación no la aceptare, YO SOY MAS FUERTE.

Jack se retiró del lugar donde esta Erza y se fue donde están el resto del equipo y se dirigieron al gremio.

Cuando estaban por llegar escucharon murmullos de los habitantes de magnolia sobre cosa de lastima y preocupación cuando llegaron estaban en shock por ver el gremio.

El edificio estaba destruido con unas especies de pilares de metal. Todos los integrantes estaban afuera viendo esta escena.

Jack, Natsu, Gray, Happy, Lucy y Amy estaban viendo esto y Jack fue el único que hablo.

Jack: ¿Quién hiso esto? (con voz fría)

Mira: Phantom Lord

Natus (Enojado): ¿Phantom hiso esto?

Jack: ¿Quiénes son esos Phantom?

Gray: Es nuestro gremio rival, pero nunca llegamos al extremo de atacarnos entre si ¿Por qué habrán echo eso?

Jack: No lo sé, si queremos saber hay que hablar con el maestro.

Lucy: Si tienes razón, ¿dónde estará?

Macao: Estamos en el refugio.

El equipo se fue directo al sótano para hablar con el maestro, todos los integrantes estaban ahí y fueron donde esta Makarov que lo encontraron sentados tomando cerveza con una actitud relajada y despreocupada.

Makarov: Hola chicos, ¿cómo están?

Jack (Molesto): Maestro ¿cómo puede estar calmado cuando de la nada un gremio nos atacó?

Makarov: lo sé, pero lo importante es que nadie salió herido, lo del edificio no es nada se puede reparar.

Jack: Tiene razón, pero no podemos quedarnos así como si nada debemos hacer algo.

Natsu: Tiene razón debemos atacar a esos dementes.

Makarov: Natsu y Jack, entiendo cómo se sienten, pero atacarlos nos traerá conflictos con otros gremios y no podemos declarar una guerra.

 **Mientras en otro lado**

Mira con ayuda de Cana conocida por tomar muchos barriles de alcohol estaba hablando con Laxus Dreyar, el nieto de Makarov y es el dragon Slayer del rayo, ambos hablaban de lo que paso con Phantom a través de una lagrima de comunicación.

Laxus: Eso es imposible Mira, es cierto de que Phantom y nosotros tengamos rencores, pero nunca llegaríamos a ese extremo.

Mira: Lo sé, debemos hacer algo al respecto, por favor ayúdanos Laxus.

Laxus: Veré lo que puedo hacer, pero lo importante es que nadie salió herido, si las cosas se complican me llaman ok:

Mira: Gracias Laxus.

 **Devuelta con Jack.**

Él mago sin corazón iba junto con Amy acompañado de Natsu, Gray, Lucy y Happy. Ellos iban junto a Jack a su departamento porque el mismo los invito a quedarse en la noche como si fuera una pijamada.

Natsu: ¿Cuánto falta para llegar Jack?

Gray: Que impaciente eres flamitas, Preguntaste lo mismo hace 10 minutos y otro 10 minutos más atrás, en verdad eres muy irritante.

Natsu: Por lo menos yo no me quito los pantalones en público como cierta princesa de hielo.

Dijo Natsu para molestar a Gray.

Gray (con los ojos en blanco y con una vena estilo anime en la cabeza): ¿QUE DIJISTE CEREBRO DE CARBON?

Natsu (Igual que Gray): Lo que escuchaste refrigerador andante.

Ambos tenían una sus caras chocándose con un aura roja y azul. Lucy, Jack y Happy veían todo con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime.

Gray: ¿Quieres pelea imbécil?

Natsu: Cuando quieras.

Jack: Ya chicos no hay que pelea de esa manera.

Nat/Gray: ¡TU NO TE METAS IDIOTA!

Ambos chicos golpearon directamente a Jack en la cara tirándolo al suelo. Lucy y Happy lo vieron y se pusieron en Shock con los ojos en blanco por tal escena.

Lucy: Chicos golpearon Jack.

Dijo a los chicos que por arte de magia reaccionaron al ver al mago peliblanco con los ojos en remolino como si estuviera mareado y con una sonrisa de estúpido.

Jack (Atontado por el golpe con una lágrima falsa en un ojo): Que malos son.

Gray: Lo sentimos Jack, Natsu tiene la culpa el empezó a molestarme.

Natsu: Pero si tú te quejabas por preguntar cuanto falta idiota.

Jack (Llorando cómicamente): ¡YA PAREN DE PELEAR POR FAVOR! ME VAN DEJAR CON DOLOR DE CABEZA.

Nat/Gray: Lo sentimos Jack.

Dijeron llorando cómicamente, Lucy lo veía con una gota estilo anime por la actitud del chico.

Lucy: Vaya, creí que sería igual que Erza.

Happy: Aye.

Amy: Siempre es así con la gente que considera seres queridos, nunca los golpea o los trata como esa engreída con pelo de tomate. Él es más severo, temerario y sanguinario con sus enemigos y la gente que es como Erza.

Lucy (Sorprendida): Wow, en serio quiere a Natsu y a Gray como si fueran Hermanos.

Happy: Aye, como yo quiero a Amy-Chan.

Happy al decir eso se tapó la boca. Y se sonrojo por la vergüenza, vio a Amy con la mirada sorprendida con un sonroja por la confesión del gatita azul.

Happy: Lo s-siento Amy no quise.

Amy: Happy en verdad yo también te quiero. Pero no sé si Jack o Natsu lo tomen bien.

Jack: No me importa que estés con Happy, tú tienes derecho a estar con quien quieras, mi padre me enseño que hay algo que debemos respetar y defender sin importar que, y son los derechos de la gente.

Natsu: Sean felices Happy y Amy, ustedes son tal para cual.

Ambos gatos sonrieron por la declaración de sus padres adoptivos, y lo que hicieron fue abrazarse y se dieron un tierno beso.

Lucy: Aaaauu se ven tan lindos.

Jack: Happy cuídala, porque en un futuro puede que no esté para ella.

Natsu: Para ti también Amy cuida de Happy.

Happ/Amy: Aye sir.

Amy: Te quiero Happy-Chan.

Happy: Yo también te amo Amy-Chan.

Nat/Luc/Jack/Gray: Kawaii jajajaj.

 **FIN del Capítulo 3**


	4. Cap 4 Los fantasmas atacan, Parte 2

**EL MAGO SIN CORAZON DE FAIRY TAIL**

 **Capítulo 4: Los fantasmas atacan Parte 2, La ira de Ligthning y declaración de guerra. La pesadilla de Phantom Lord comienza.**

 **Aviso: FT no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Anteriormente**

 **Amy: Te quiero Happy-Chan**

 **Happy: Yo también te amo Amy-Chan**

 **Nat/Luc/Jack/Gray: Kawaii jajajaj.**

 **Ahora**

Después de que los Exceeds se declararan su amor, el equipo llego por fin al departamento de Jack, después de aguantar las preguntas retoricas de Natsu y las cejas de Gray, por fin llegaron a su destino.

Jack: Bienvenidos a mi departamento de soltero

(Nota: Este es el link para que vean cómo será el departamento de Jack. ( **/thumbor/eikR28dfW7phqA_Iw8hLLmys6aw=/0x0:1800x1017/1200x800/filters:focal(616x378:904x666) /uploads/chorus_image/image/55144173/OWP_MiamiWorldCenter_04_PH_Living_02_062916_LEGAL_HD.** ).

Los magos se maravillaron por lo lujoso que es el lugar donde vive.

Natsu: Woow, de lujo

Gray: Es genial.

Lucy: Esto cuesta una fortuna, ¿Cómo tienes tanto dinero para rentar un departamento tan maravilloso y magnifico?

Jack: De echo Lucy, no pago renta porque lo compre, en otras palabras, este departamento es de mi propiedad.

Lucy (Sorprendida): Espera, ¿se puede comprar los departamentos?

Jack: Claro que se puede, solo le preguntas cuánto dinero quiere para comprar la habitación donde quiere vivir y que sea permanente, te dicen el costo, lo pagas y ya. El departamento me costó como 700 billones de Jewels.

Lucy (con cara blanca y los ojos como plato y la boca abierta hasta el suelo): ¡¿700 BILLONES?! ¿COMO CONSEGUISTO TODO ESE DINERO?

Jack (Fastidiado por la ignorancia de la rubia): Hola, mercenario, trabajos con pagas enormes dah.

Lucy (Avergonzada por olvidar ese detalle): A si lo olvide, perdón.

Natsu: JAJAJJAJAJAJA, Lucy eres tan ingenua.

Lucy: CALLATE IDIOTA TRAGA FUEGO. (Dándole una patada que lo saco volando)

Jack (Con mirada gélida): Lucy, ni se te ocurra patear a Natsu o a otra persona, tienes que aceptar la bromas ya que no lo dijo para hacerte sentir mal.

Lucy (Apenada): Lo siento Natsu fue sin querer.

Natsu: Descuida no pasa nada.

Jack: Además, si rompes algo del departamento, lo pagas y te advierto de que esto muebles son muy costosos mínimo sería como 900.000 jewels.

Lucy (Asustada): H-Hai.

Después de esa discusión, disfrutaron haciendo juegos hablando de sus vidas, contando chistes etc.

Ahora están en una mesa que consistía un bistec a lo pobre (Nota: **Si no eres chileno, el bistec a lo pobre es un platillo que consiste en papas fritas, un filete de carne y huevos fritos, a veces te ponen cebolla, por si quieren saber** ) comiendo la cena preparada por Jack, mientras hablan sobre lo que sucedió con Phantom Lord.

Jack: Debemos estar preparados por si esos dementes de Phantom lord vienen a causar más problemas en el gremio.

Natsu: Es verdad, no puedo creer que el viejo no lo tomara en serio.

Gray: Yo digo que vayamos donde están esos fantasmas y le demos sus pataditas en las costillitas. (Otra nota: Sin han visto la serie KND los chicos del barrio, ya sabrán de donde saque esa frase).

Natsu: Concuerdo con Hielitos.

Jack: No creo que un ataque sorpresa funcione, el maestro me dijo sobre los magos de ese gremio y yo creo que hay que tener mucho cuidado especialmente con el maestro de Phantom Lord José Porla y de su equipo Element 4, especialmente de alguien llamado Gajeel Redfox, y me sorprendio cuando dijo que es el Dragon Slayer del Hierro.

Lucy (Sorprendida): Es un DS también, creí que tú y Natsu eran los únicos con esa magia.

Jack: Yo pensé lo mismo antes pero no es asi. Mejor vamos a dormir y mañana veamos qué pasa.

Lucy: Si ya estoy muy cansada.

Nat/Gray/Hap/Amy: Aye sir

Jack: Gray, tus pantalones.

Gray: ¡NO OTRA VES!

Jack llevo a los chicos a una habitación de huéspedes para hombres y a Lucy en una especial para las mujeres y Jack se fue a su cuarto con Amy.

Jack: Buenas noches.

Todos: Buenas noches Jack.

 **Mientras tanto, en el centro de Magnolia.**

Vemos a Levy junto con sus amigos Jet y Droy, El trio estaban caminando de lo más bien con una sonrisa mientras hablaban de lo más normal mientras que los chicos peleaban por Levy.

Mientras caminaban no se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo observados por un sujeto de aspecto intimidante con muchas perforaciones en la cara y con el emblema de Phantom Lord en el brazo derecho. Así es, ese es Gajeel Redfox, el DS de hierro. Mientras los magos de Fairy Tail seguían con lo suyo, Gajeel fue hacia ellos y luego todo se volvió negro.

 **Al otro día en el parque de Magnolia.**

El parque estaba lleno de gente porque estaban viendo un árbol que es mejor no mirar. Jack con los integrantes de FT que se alojaron en su departamento estaban caminado hasta que vieron la multitud que hay en dicho parque. Decidieron ver qué pasa, así que hicieron a un lado la gente que miraba el horror lo que pasa.

Jack: Permiso, disculpen somos de Fairy Tail queremos ver qué pasa.

Cuando llegaron al árbol vieron lo más horroroso y sanguinario, hasta el más sádico tendría ese sentimiento porque lo que acaban de ver fue por Phantom Lord y fue algo que ha sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

En ese árbol estaba nada más y nada menos que Levy, Jet y Droy, todos lastimados con rasguños y manchas de sangre, ropa rasgada e inconscientes, estaban crucificados con ganchos de metal, cortesía de Gajeel y en el estómago de Levy tenia pintada el emblema de Phantom Lord.

Lucy (horrorizada): Levy-Chan

Gray: Jet y Droy

Natsu (Furioso al extremo y temblando de rabia): Phantom Lord hiso esto.

Lucy y Amy tenían los ojos llorosos por ver a su amiga en ese estado

Natsu tenía un gran odio hacia los fantasmas

Gray y Happy estaban en shock por ver tal atrocidad

Y Jack estaba temblando de rabia y para Amy esto es una mala señal ya que, cuando alguien hacia enojar a Jack, solo tenían una opción.

Correr y rezar por sus vidas.

Amy (Asustada por ver a Jack): ¡JACK CALMATE POR FAVOR, NOS DEJES QUE EL ODIO TE CONSUMA!

Gray: ¿Que ocurre Amy?

De repente Makarov llego y esta vez con la vestimenta de mago santo.

Makarov (Furioso y con su aura dorada de poder mágico): Puedo quedarme en el sótano sin hacer nada todo el tiempo, pero un padre no puede quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras ve la sangre derramada de sus propios hijos. Declaro la guerra.

De repente algo raro paso. El cielo azul se nublo con nubes negras y luego se empezaron a escuchar rayos y trueno, en otras palabras, es una tormenta eléctrica. Pero lo más increíble fue que sintieron una gran presión de poder mágico que está haciendo temblar el parque que a la vez emanaba un gran instinto asesino y de venganza.

Todos hasta el maestro estaban aterrados por semejante poder y vieron el que emanaba ese poder es nada más y nada menos que Jack.

Jack (Frio y una mirada de maldad sin sonrisa): Saben, mi padre siempre me ha dicho que siempre sea comprensible y que no me guía por la ira y el odio porque me puede segar y lastimar a inocentes, pero. Lo que hicieron Phantom es la gota que rebalsó el vaso, no tolerare esto, me importa un bledo lo que mi padre diga, LOS MATARE, LOS MASACRARE, LOS DESCUARTIZARE. (Elevando más su poder mágico) **¡LOS DESTRUIRE A TODOS!**

Dijo con un tono que expresaba venganza, ira, sed de sangre y ganas de destruir, haciendo un puño con electricidad celeste, estrello su puño en el suelo causando un gran cráter que superó los 15 metros de magnitud. Todos lo vieron y se horrorizaron y aterraron por tal maldad y sed de destrucción que expresaba la ira de Jack. Natsu estaba viendo esto con los ojos muy abiertos mientras sudaba frio, Gray y el maestro andaban igual, Lucy estaba muy aterrada con los ojos llorosos, tenía tanto miedo que se arrodillo por la presión asesina, Amy eran la que estaban peores estaba de rodillo llorando a mas no poder siendo abrazada por Happy para consolarla.

Amy (Llorando): Jack-Kun, te lo pido basta por favor.

Jack (Ya fuero de control y con ganas de matar): **¡PHANTOM LORD!, ¡ACABAN DE DESPERTAR ALGO PEOR QUE EL MISMO DIABLO, DESPERTARON LA IRA DE LIGHTNING, LES JURO A TODOS QUE LOS DESTRUIRE, LOS MATAREEEE, ESTOY FURIOOOSOOOOOOOO!**

La ira de Jack se desato

Natsu: Jack, ¿Qué te paso?

Gray: Cálmate Jack, podemos arreglarlo

Lucy estaba asustada que no pude decir una palabra.

Makarov: ¡BASTA JACK, ESTA PERDIENDO EL CONTROL!

Happy (Preocupado por el estado de Amy): ¡JACK! DETENTE, ESTAS LASTIMANDO A AMY.

Amy (Aterrada y llorando por su padre adoptivo): Jack-kun, por favor, detente.

Jack, sin hacer caso a sus amigos, realizo una técnica para ir a la ciudad del roble donde está el gremio de los fantasmas.

(Nota: Si eres fan de Sonic, sabrán que técnica es, además no me pertenece, son propiedad de sega).

Jack: **CHAOS CONTROL**.

Luego de decir eso esa técnica, el cuerpo de Jack parpadeo con una luz azul y desapareció del parque para ir donde están Phantom Lord.

Amy (Preocupada): Hay que ir por Jack, antes de que sea tarde.

Makarov (Un poco aterrado por el poder de Jack): ¿Que ocurre Amy?

Amy: En este momento Jack está enojado y cuando él se enoja significa que va ir donde Phantom y los va a matar sin piedad.

Todos: ¿QUE JACK VA A QUE?

Amy: Si, Jack desde hace 6 Años Jack sufre algo como un síndrome, no sabemos que es pero pasa cuando se enoja, no tiene nombre pero él lo llama "La maldición del odio"

Lucy (Ya recuperada del pequeño trauma): ¿Qué es eso?

Amy: Yo tampoco se, lo que sé es que cuando Jack se enoja en un nivel extremo, se ciega de todos sus pensamiento y solo posee las emociones de la Rabia, venganza, sed de sangre y destrucción. Lo único que le interesa cuando se enfurece es matar todo lo que encuentra especialmente los que le hicieron enojar. Por suerte no está segado por completo, podemos hacer que entre en razón para que se calme. Debemos apurarnos, seguramente fue a la ciudad donde están Phantom Lord.

Makarov (Con determinación): Hay que ir con los demás del gremio para ir donde Jack.

Todos: Aye sir.

 **Mientras tanto en la ciudad del roble, especialmente en el gremio Phantom Lord.**

Los fantasmas estaban en su caverna bebiendo y celebrando por atacar a las hadas, no sabiendo que van a sufrir un montón.

Mientras ellos celebraban, Gajeel Redfox estaba en su mesa descansando después de haber hecho su ataque contra Levy, Jet y Droy.

Mago de PL 1: Jajajaj. Debieron ver a esas hadas, están muy indefensas.

Mago PL 2: Si, así aprenderán que los fantasmas son mejores que las hadas.

Mago PL 3: jajaj Si, tienes razón.

De repente, sintieron una gran devastación de poder mágico, que venía hacia acá, luego de la nada las puertas del gremio explotaron, no podían ver por el polvo que provoco, después de que el polvo se desvaneciera vieron algo que les helo la sangre.

Hay estaba Jack, con una mirada que expresa maldad y sed de venganza hacia Phantom Lord, con su aura de electricidad celeste haciendo temblar el suelo y rompiéndolo un poco, estaba encima de cuerpos inconscientes pero bien lastimados con sangrados execivos.

Gajeel (Sorprendido y aterrado por el peliblanco): " _Wow, cuanto poder mágico"_ ¿Quién eres y que quieres?

Jack (Con ganas de matar): Mi nombre no importa, y en cuanto a lo que quiero es matarlo a todos ustedes, acaban de lastimar a mis amigos, ¡POR ESO DECLARARE LA GUERRA Y DESTRUIRLOS A TODOS USTEDES PHANTOM LOOORRRDD!

 **Fin del capítulo 4**


	5. Cap 5 Los fantasmas atacan, Parte 3

**EL MAGO SIN CORAZON DE FAIRY TAIL**

 **Capítulo 5: Los fantasmas atacan Parte 3, Lightning V.S Gajeel, El poder de Bloody Jack, Un dolor peor que el infierno puede ser sanado por el amor de una persona.**

 **Aviso: Como leyeron en el capítulo anterior, Jack tiene como un "síndrome" que lo convierte en un depredador frio y sanguinario, por eso cuando está en esa fase se llamara, Bloody Jack (Jack sangriento). Me base en el mensaje subliminal de Gir sangriento de Invasor Zim, sin más empecemos, además decía que no está consumido del todo ya que tendrá cambio físico cuando este al 100 %, mientras tanto el único cambio que tiene serán ojos rojos con ojeras negras muy profundas como si sufre de insomnio. Además, Se preguntarán, ¿Qué paso con Erza? Bien, pues ya lo verán, ahora, comenzamos.**

 **En Phantom Lord.**

Todos estaban asustados por la aparición de Bloody Jack, y más se sorprendieron cuando vieron el emblema de Fairy Tail en su hombro. Nunca escucharon que las hadas tendrían un nuevo miembro y nunca pensaron que un mago de dicho gremio tendría esa presión mágica y esa gran sed de sangre, muchos magos se empezaron a aterrar hasta mojar sus propios pantalones y otros que estaban igual conocían a ese mago por sus hazañas como mercenario y empezaron a arrepentirse por atacar a Fairy Tail porque ahora el supuesto mercenario ahora es mago oficial de su gremio rival.

Bloody Jack: **Voy a destruirlo a todos Phantom Lord.**

De repente aparición el maestro de los fantasmas, José Porla que se interpuso en su camino.

José: JAJAJ, Y ¿Qué harás al respecto?

Luego apareció una chica de piel morena de cabellos castaños, tenía una gema en su frente y usaba un sombrero de elfo parecido al de Makarov, ella es Sue la maga de espejos, cuando vio a Jack se aterro por su presión de poder mágico y se acercó a su maestro porque en verdad estaba aterrada y arrepentida de atacar a las hadas por ver tan semejante maldad.

Sue (Aterrada): ¡Maestro no lo ataque! Ese es Lightning, el mago sin corazón, es el mercenario más temerario y peligroso de Fiore, y ahora es miembro de las hadas, estamos muertos.

José estaba impresionado por saber quién es ese joven, pero igual no se sorprendió mucho, pero admitía que sentía escalofríos por su intención asesina.

José (impresionado): Vaya, es un gran honor tener al mago sin corazón Lightning, y veo que ahora estas con Fairy Tail. Creo que elegiste el gremio equivocado, ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?, Phantom Lord es mejor que esas escorias de Hadas (Dijo estirando su mano a Jack para darle un saludo), si quieres yo te daré el poder qu…

No pudo terminar su oración porque de un parpadeo Jack estaba sosteniendo la muñeca del Maestro, después empezó a hacer presión en la muñeca causando un gemido de dolor al José.

Bloody Jack: Más vale que te calles, maldito imbécil.

Aprieta más la muñeca, haciendo que José haga una mueca de dolor y tiemble de miedo por tal acción.

José: Joven cálmese, no es para tanto.

Eso hizo que el enojo de Jack aumentara haciendo que apretara su muñeca y podía jurar que escucho sus huesos romperse y también juro que vio su propia sangre.

Bloody Jack: ¿No es para tanto?, ¿Te atreviste a atacar a mi gremio sin motivo cuando nosotros no le hicimos nada para hacer tal crimen, luego te atreviste a atacar a uno de mis amigos de la manera más brutal posible y ahora me dices que no es para tanto?

Su tomo expresaba ira, rencor y ganas de destruir a esos fantasmas, pero se dio cuenta que ese no es el que busca si no otro, ya que sintió un olor a metal y se dio cuenta de que es Gajeel y no José.

Sin pensarlo dos veces dejo de lado al maestro y fue hacia donde está el Dragon Slayer de hierro.

Bloody Jack (Soltando la muñeca de José bruscamente): Mi asunto no es contigo, busco a ese tal Gajeel. ¡SAL DE DONDE ESTES GAJEEL, PUEDO SENTIR TU REPUGNANTE OLOR A HIERRO ASI QUE VEN AQUÍ Y ENFRENTANTE!

Y como por arte de magia apareció el mencionado DS de hierro.

Gajeel (con su tono arrogante y temerario de siempre): Así que tú eres al que llaman el mago sin corazón Lightning, si crees que puede derrotarme estas muy equi….

Bloody Jack (Sacado de quicio): ¡CIERRA ESA MALDITA BOCA!

Grito el albino causando un pequeño cataclismo de electricidad celeste, esto hiso que Gajeel se aterrara, pero no lo demostró. Por primera en su existencia, Gajeel sentía miedo.

Gajeel (Pensando: ¿Qué me sucede? ¿Por qué estoy temblando?, ¿por qué tengo miedo?, ¿quién es el?, no ¿qué rayos es el?)

Bloody Jack (Aumentando su sed de venganza): Te atreviste a destruir nuestro gremio sin razón alguna, te atreviste a lastimar a tres de mis amigos, los atacaste sin piedad mientras estaban indefensos y disfrutando un paseo, ¿Qué les da el derecho de hacer ese crimen, cuando nosotros no les hicimos nada? Y aun así tiene el descaro de seguir maltratando a mi gente, (Ya con casi su máximo poder y grita) **¡NO TE LO PERDONARE!**

 **PELEA: GAJEEL VS JACK (Ponga de montaje musical Unholy Confessions de Avenged Sevenfold) (AVISO: En cada pelea pondré un montaje musical, para mis lectores ayúdenme a buscar buenas canciones de batalla, please)**

Gajeel (Recuperado del temor): ¿Con que quieres peleas eh? ¡PUES ADELANTE, ACABEMOS CON ESTO!

Bloody Jack (Mas enojado): Te hare sufrir malnacido.

Ambos magos empezaron a correr para luego empezar a darse puñetazo, patadas y algunos movimientos cargados con un poco de su magia de Dragon Slayer, Gajeel atacaba demasiadas veces para golpear a su oponente, pero los esquivaba a una velocidad increíble, mientras que a Gajeel le costaba esquivar los ataques del mago alvino, el mago de hierro trato de darle un golpe en el estómago, pero antes del impacto Jack lo atrapo y él le dio una patada en la cara que lo hiso empujar tan fuerte que choco con una pared que fue destruido por completo por el impacto.

Los magos de Phantom Lord restantes estaban en shock por la pelea entre los DS del hierro y de la tormenta, pero nunca pensaron ver a Gajeel, su haz bajo la manga, su jugador estrella, ser apaleado por alguien desconocido, pero de verlo bien ese desconocido es el mercenario más poderoso, temerario, frio y sanguinario con sus enemigos, ahora la mayoría de los magos de Phantom Lord estaban muy asustados por el poder de Jack, hasta el maestro estaba un poco asustado.

Gajeel, ya sacado de quicio, se paró del cráter y empezó a concentrar su magia para hacer el rugido del dragón.

Gajeel (Listo para hacer el rugido): Si que eres bueno Lightning, pero no lo suficiente para evitar este gran ataque, ¡ahora MUERE BASTARDO! **Tetsuryu no hoko (Rugido del dragon de hierro)**

Juntando sus dos manos convertidos en puños, como agarrondo algo para soplar, en la boca de Gajeel se formó un círculo mágico de un color gris verdoso, expulso una onda de poder parecido al fuego, con la única diferencia de que es de color gris con blanco, esa onda se dirigía hacia Jack que solo se quedaba viendo la onda de poder mágico de Gajeel que se aproxima hacia él, en su cara no expresaba ninguna emoción, solo se le veía con el ceño fruncido.

Sue (Nerviosa por lo que ve): El rugido de Gajeel es muy poderoso, si Lightning no hace nada para evitarlo, saldrá muy herido o peor, morir por el impacto de la onda de poder.

Y así paso, la onda del rugido de Gajeel impacto por completo a Jack que formo una explosión tan fuerte que tuvieron que cubrí sus ojos.

Después de recuperar la vista vieron que en el lugar donde debería estar Jack no estaba, si no está entonces significa una cosa, Jack a muerto.

 **FIN DE LA PELEA (Por ahora)**

Todos estaban calmados, algunos celebraban la victoria de Gajeel.

Gajeel (Calmado y con una sonrisa arrogante): ¡JA! Te dije que sería un ataque poderoso y ahora ya no estas, jajajaj en verdad fuiste muy confiado, ahora descansa en pedazos.

Bloody Jack (frio y sin piedad): No lo creo.

Eso hizo que todos se asustaran y de la nada Jack estaba de lado junto a Gajeel.

El DS de hierro iba a decir algo, pero no pudo ya que Jack le dio un puñetazo en la cara que lo saco volando y estrellarse donde están sus compañeros de Gremios.

Gajeel ahora sí que estaba asustado.

Bloody Jack (Aumentando su poder eléctrico) Prepárate para ser destruido Gajeel Redfox.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN MAGNOLIA, EN FAIRY TAIL.**

Todos los del gremio de FT estaban listos para irse a Phantom Lord para detener a Jack y que no cause una masacre.

En la enfermería del gremio estaban Levi, Jet y Droy en unas camas de hospital sentados y recordando lo que paso, y se sintieron aliviados por que seguían con vida gracias a sus amigos, pero de la nada apareció Lucy junto a Mirajane y Cana que tenían una cara de preocupación y miedo, y eso dejo confundido al trio de amigos.

Lucy (Con miedo): Levi-Chan, Jet, Droy vengan con nosotros, necesitamos su ayuda por favor.

Levy: ¿Qué pasa Lu-Chan?

Mira (preocupada por Jack): Es Jack-Kun Levi, él se fue a Phantom Lord.

Droy (Shokeado por lo que hiso su amigo): ¿Por qué Jack haría algo así?

Jet (Sorprendido): ¿Por qué, que le sucedió a Jack-San?

Cana (Igual que Mirajane): Es por ustedes, cuando los vio crucificados y heridos en el árbol, Jack se enfureció tanto que provoco un cataclismo de poder mágico tan grande como el de Gildarts y Laxus juntos, y fue tanto el enojo que realizo un hechizo de espacio tiento que nunca vi, si mal no recuerdo la técnica se llamaba chaos control, ahora Jack va tras Phantom Lord con la intención de matarlos por venganza, ya que como lo lastimaron sin piedad y sin razón alguna, para Jack es algo que no puede tolerar, queremos que vayan con nosotros para que vean que están bien, Jack está sufriendo una enfermedad que lo está consumiendo por el odio

Levi (Shockeada y con lágrimas en los ojos): Jack-Chan, ¿qué le paso? ¿P- por qué tiene que sufrir por nosotros?

Lucy: No lo sé, pero hay que ir rápido, antes de que haga una masacre.

Todos: ¡Aye sir!

Todos se fueron junto a Laxus que llego hace unos minutos y le contaron para saber que van a hacer en PL, se sorprendió de que Jack fue solo al gremio de los fantasmas, le pareció interesante su poder, pero eso lo dejara para después.

 **EN PHANTOM LORD**

Bloody Jack: Prepárate para ser destruido Gajeel Redfox, **Arashiryu no eikyō (Impacto del dragon de la tormenta)**

Con un movimiento de lado que hiso con su brazo derecho invoco cuatro círculos mágicos de color azul celeste y de esos círculos comenzaron a disparar balas de electricidad muy veloces.

Gajeel, con mucho esfuerzo salto para que no le impactara el ataque de electricidad, cuando el ataque impacto la pared provocó una explosión tan grande, que la onda de viento de la explosión hizo mover a los integrantes de Phantom Lord.

Gajeel (muy lastimado): ¡JAA! No me podrás alcanzar Lightning.

Bloody Jack (Frio): No era para eso imbécil.

Gajeel (Confundido): ¿Qué quieres decir?

No hubo respuestas ya que de la nada, Jack apareció en la espalda de Gajeel y lo que paso fue algo tan fuerte, que, hasta el más sádico, como cierta kunoichi de cabello morado, amante de los dangos, domadora de serpientes y alumna de un traidor pedófilo **(Que tanto odio con todo mi pútrido y negro corazón)** , consideraría algo muy pero muy extremista.

 **(Anko: Oye no soy mala, ¿O sí? Me dijo con un instinto asesino tan letal y con una mirada de demencia y serpientes en la mano con la intención de matarme. Pero de la nada aparecí con una velocidad increíble muy cerca de su cara y con la Tensa Zangetsu en mi mano, le apunté al lado derecho del cuello y le hice un pequeño corte que le saco una línea de sangre, y con mi otra mano forme un chidori amenazándola con matarla. Yo (Con sed de sangre al 1000%): Aquí mando yo, si sigues así, te mato y hare que cancelen mi fic de Naruto y Devil May Cry que será en febrero su debut. Anko (Con terror puro y lagrimeando): S-si , perdóname por favor. Yo: Asi está mejor)**

Volviendo a la historia, lo que paso fue que Jack realizo el puño de hierro del dragon de la tormenta y lo impacto en la espalda, y fue muy crítico, ya que con ese golpe fue suficiente para romperle la columna, y hacer que los otros magos de Phantom hicieran una mueca de disgusto y asco por el sonido de los huesos romperse y de dolor por lo que sufre Gajeel.

Todos los magos de PL (Con la mueca de dolor): UUUUUHHHH, eso debió doler.

Gajeel, por el impacto choco contra el suelo y lo dejo en un estado casi crítico, moretones, sangrados, huesos rotos y falta de magia. Gajeel estaba muy aterrado por ver tan semejante poder y sed de destrucción. Ya no puede hacer nada para defenderse y sus compañeros no podían ayudarle ya que si lo hacían los mataría.

Gajeel (Aterrado y suplicando por su vida): ¡Por favor, por lo que más quieras no me mates, te lo imploro, hare lo que sea, me disculpare con tus amigos, pagare por la destrucción de su gremio, pero por favor no me mates!

Bloody Jack (con sed de sangre): Es muy tarde para arrepentirse escoria, cuando atacaste el edificio del gremio, estaba por ir al tuyo para hacerte pagar, pero no lo hice, porque te di una segunda oportunidad para emendar tus errores, pero no la aprovechaste, en vez de emendar, atacaste a Lavi-San, Jet-San y Droy-San, **¡¿CREES QUE TE VOY A PERDONAR POR LO QUE HICISTE?!**

Después de expresar sus palabras, Jack agarro a Gajeel del cogote y lo levanto hasta dejarlo a la altura de él. Luego sin pensarlo dos veces, empezó a golpear la pobre cara de Gajeel numerosas veces, fue tantos golpes que hiso sangrarle la nariz, le saco algunos dientes y le dio un moretón en un ojo.

Los compañeros de Gajeel estaban viendo esta escena con terror puro, algunos lloraban por su DS, otros suplicaban a Jack que lo deje en paz, Sue y otros pedían perdón a Jack por atacar a su Gremio, incluso José estaba aterrado, pero nunca aceptara esa derrota, tienen que cumplir con su plan, por las buenas o por las malas.

Gajeel (A punto de llorar por el terror): P-Po-Por favor, detente, perdóname por lo que hice, no los volveré atacar, en serio, pero no me mates, le temo a la muerte.

Sue (Llorando por su amigo): ¡DETENTE POR FAVOR, ¡NO LO MATES, TEN PIEDAD!

Mago cualquiera: ¡SI LIGHTNING TE LO IMPLORAMOS, TEN PIEDAD!

Bloody Jack: Muy tarde ahora pagaras con la muerte.

Jack estaba a punto de impactarle su puño con poder eléctrico al máximo al corazón para matarlo instantáneamente, Gajeel no pudo hacer nada para evitar su fin, lo único que pude hacer es cerrar los ojos a esperar su final, Jack ya estaba por impactarle el puño.

Bloody Jack: **¡MUEREEE! Arashiryu no tekken (Puño de hierro del dragon de la tormenta)**

¿?: ¡ALTOOOOO!

Y como por arte de magia se detuvo a milímetros de atravesar el pecho de Gajeel, Jack se dio media vuelta y vio que en la entrada de Phantom de Lord estaban los magos de Fairy Tail, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Elfman, Mirajane, Levi, Cana, Happy, Amy, Jet, Droy, Bisca, Alzack, Macao, Laxus, Evergreen, Bickslow y el maestro Makarov. Cuando llegaron, vieron con asombro y horror la puerta destruida de Phantom Lord, algunos magos de PL casi muertos y a Jack apunto de Matar a Gajeel.

Jack los veía con una mirada de sorpresa ya que nunca pensó que vendrían sus compañeros y amigos.

Bloody Jack (Con sorpresa en el rostro, pero con voz indiferente): ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Natsu: ¡DETENTE JACK NO LO MATES!

Gray: ¡POR FAVOR POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS NO COMETAS UNA LOCURA!

Bloody Jack (Molesto por lo que dicen): ¿Qué dicen?

Lucy (Llorando por ver tal masacre): ¡JACK POR FAVOR REACCIONA, ¡SE QUE ESTAS FURIOSO POR LO DEL PARQUE, ¡PERO NO TIENES QUE HACER ESTO POR FAVOR, TEN PIEDAD!

Levi (Igual que Lucy): ¡JACK-CHAN POR FAVOR PARA!, ¡TODO ESTA BIEN, MIRAME ESTAMOS BIEN, NO HAGAS ESTO POR FAVOR TE LO IMPLORO!

Amy (Llorando mientras abrazaba a Happy): Jack-Kun, "snif" por favor para

Happy: ¡JACK, AMY-CHAN ESTA SUFRIENDO POR TI TIENES QUE PARAR!

Cana (Llorando y preocupado por el estado del albino): Jack, ven con nosotros, todo estará bien, pero ten piedad y no lo mates.

Jack estaba molesto porque sus compañeros y amigos de Fairy Tail le decían que tenga piedad con Gajeel, harto de escuchar sus razones para no matarlo, lanzo a Gajeel de lado donde esta los magos de Phantom, y lo lanzo muy bruscamente que hiso que Sue se callera cuando lanzo el cuerpo malherido de Gajeel.

Bloody Jack (Molesto): ¿Qué les pasa chicos?, después de todo lo que hicieron estos malditos malnacidos en contra nuestra, atacando nuestra casa y luego a uno de nosotros, ¿quieren que tenga piedad?

Nadie dijo nada hasta que Laxus fue el primero en romper el silencio.

Laxus: Mira chico, puede que apenas nos conocemos, y no sé nada de ti cuando llegaste al gremio por primera vez, pero sé que estas furioso por que nos atacaron sin razón y ten entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes, pero no dejes que el odio y la venganza te consuma, Me dijeron el problema que tienes, pero entrando al tema, ¿Crees que Levi, Jet y Droy estarían de acuerdo de que mataras? ¿Crees que con matar estarían satisfecho? Entiendo que lo haces por tus amigos, pero matar no es la solución. Vamos chico, ven con nosotros y todo saldrá bien.

Bloody Jack (Harto de que le digan que lo dejen en paz): **¡SUFICIENTE!** El no merece piedad ni perdón, le di una oportunidad y no la aprovecho y lo utilizo en lastimar a tres de nuestros compañeros y amigos, no me importa si es una violación a las leyes de los gremios, Gajeel Redfox y los demás integrantes de Phantom Lord deben morir por todo lo que hicieron contra nosotros.

Tras terminar de decir su oración, Jack se fue caminando lentamente donde esta Gajeel y sus compañeros, en su mano izquierda activo una onda eléctrica de color celeste **(COFCOFCHIDORICOFCOF)** para terminar con su trabajo. Gajeel y los otros fantasmas estaban aterrados porque Jack estaba a centímetros de matarlos.

Natsu (Aterrado y alterado por lo que piensa hacer Jack): ¡POR DIOS!, ¡HAY QUE HACER ALGO O SINO LOS MATARA, VIEJO HAS ALGO POR FAVOR!

Makarov (Alterado): ¡MUCHACHO DETEN ESTA LOCURA!

Gray: ¡JACK, POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS TEN PIEDAD Y DETEN ESTO!

Lucy (Llorando a mas no poder): ¡JACK DETENTE! ¡TE LO PIDO!

Jack no escucho las suplicas de sus compañeros y siguió su camino hasta llegar donde esta Gajeel que estaba aterrado y con lágrimas en los ojos, porque va a morir, así que cerro sus ojos a esperar su final.

Gajeel (Llorando y con los ojos cerrados): Perdóname padre.

Bloody Jack: Muere

¿?: ¡BASTAAAAAAAAA?

Jack se detuvo ya que no podía moverse por que sentía algo en su espalda algo calido y suave y sentía algo que apretaba su pecho. No sabe por qué, pero se sentía muy bien. Movió su cabeza hacia al lado para saber que era y se sorprendió con lo que vio, era Mirajane que lo estaba abrazando desde la espalda y con sus brazos en el torso de Jack mientras lloraba a mas no poder con sus mejillas enrojecidas. Jack no dijo solo la vio con sorpresa.

Mira (Abrazando a Jack mientras sufría por Jack): ¡Detente Por favor Jack-Kun, te lo pido, hare lo que sea, pero vuelve a ser el de antes tú no eres así, te lo pido, ten piedad!

Bloody Jack (Sorprendido por la acción de Mira): ¿Mira-Chan?

Mira (Ya harta por la maldad que emana Jack y con un llanto de puro dolor): ¡TENGO MIEDO!, JACK POR FAVOR DETEN ESTO POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, TIENES QUE PARAR QUE EN SERIO ME DAS MIEDO, Y ME DUELE VERTE ASI, POR FAVOR PARA, ¡QUEDATE CONMIGO! ¡JACK-KUUNN!

Esto hiso que Jack reaccionara, y de la nada le apareció una imagen de su pasado

 **(FlashBack)**

¿?: Oniichan no lo mates por favor.

 **(Fin del FlashBack)**

Jack reacciono y sus ojos ahora rojos como la sangre, volvieron a ser azules eléctricos como eran antes, Mirajane pudo calmar a Jack. Esto alivio más a los de Phantom Lord que a los de Fairy Tail.

Jack (Recuperado del enojo y con la cara sin emoción como si estuviera muerto): Perdón, Mira-Chan.

Mira (Aliviada, pero llorando aun): Jack-Kun

Dijo mientras lo abrazaba más.

Mira: No sabes el susto que me diste idiota.

Jack: Vámonos.

Jack junto con Mirajane se fueron a donde están los de Fairy Tail, Amy se fue hacia donde está su padre adoptivo y lo abrazo mientras lloraba en su pecho porque no quiere dejarlo solo otra vez, pero antes de irse, Jack les encaro una mirada muerta a los de Phantom Lord que hicieron palidecer a todos, pero no hiso nada, si no les dejo una advertencia.

Jack (Con un tono muerto y oscuro): Espero que esto les sirva de lección porque, lo que hicieron es algo que no tolerare, si vuelven a atacar a mis amigos, matare a todos.

Amy (Indefensa y con dolor al ver a Jack): Jack-Kun, detente.

Jack (Abrazando a su gatita): shhh, Tranquila pequeña, ya estoy aquí, vámonos a casa.

Amy: Aye

Después de esa amenaza se fueron de camino a su gremio Fairy Tail, nadie decía nada, era un silencio muy incómodo, pero Levi rompió el silencio.

Levi (Nerviosa): eeemmm ¿Cómo te sientes Jack-Chan?

Jack: …

Levi (Con la mirada baja): Lo siento.

Jack: No lo sientas, el que debería sentir soy yo.

Levi (Impactada): Jack-Chan ¿Por qué?

Jack: ¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Cómo pueden perdonar a alguien que casi comete un crimen solo por creer que es lo correcto? ¿Cómo pueden preocuparse por mí, después de lo que iba a hacer y no escucharlos cuando tenían razón? Maldita sea, no debí hacer esto ¿en qué pensaba?, soy peor que Erza, alguien que no debería ser en primer lugar.

Natsu (Poniendo su mano en el hombro derecho de Jack): Tranquilo Aniki, te entendemos, solo lo hacías para proteger a tus amigos, tal vez lo que hiciste es algo malo, pero igual te perdonamos, porque, era comprensible lo que hacías, aunque sea algo que no tiene perdón, y es proteger a tu gente.

Jack (Apenado y con una lagrima): Pero,

Iba a decir algo más, pero es interrumpido por Laxus.

Laxus: Jack, nadie te está culpando, todos cometemos errores, aunque sean buenos o malos siempre hay perdón, además yo podría haber reaccionado igual que tu si mi abuelo o la gente que considero especiales para mi sean atacados por otro gremio sin razón alguna, mi punto es que no estás solo, no importa lo que seas o lo que tengas, siempre te apoyaremos, después de todo somos una familia y siempre nos apoyamos, porque somos Fairy Tail.

Esas palabras fueron muy especiales para Jack, después de que vieran lo que hiso igual los perdono y piensan ayudarlo.

Makarov: Muchacho, si esto te sirve de consuelo, cuando vi a lo que paso en el parque tenía pensado declarar la guerra porque un verdadero padre no puede dejar que las sangres de sus hijos sean derramadas, pero cuando perdiste el control, cambie de planes, que fue ayudarte a reaccionar por lo que pasa, mi punto es que, todos reaccionaríamos igual que tú, otros más severos, otros no tan severos, pero siempre habrá una solución, y por eso te ayudaremos, sin importar las consecuencias.

Todos: ¡AYE!

Jack, se sorprendió tanto por lo que decían sus amigos, en verdad se preocupan por el sin importa que, sin evitarlo soltó unas lágrimas, estaba feliz porque en verdad su gremio se preocupa por él y en verdad nunca pensó que habría alguien que lo quiera, ya que él siempre trabajaba solo.

Jack (Llorando): No saben lo mucho que estoy agradecido por ustedes, en verdad los quiero.

Todos: Y nosotros a ti.

Makarov: Bien, muchachos, regresemos al gremio,

Todos: ¡Aye sir!

Mira: Oigan, cuando Jack dijo algo de que era peor que Erza, me acorde de algo, ¿Dónde estará Erza?

Levi: Cierto, ¿A dónde se habrá ido? ya que no la hemos visto cuando se fue a buscar a Natsu, a Gray y a Lucy cuando fueron a hacer esa misión de clase S

Elfman: Levi tiene razón, Natsu, ¿sabes que le paso a Erza? Y además ¿Por qué Jack dijo algo de que es peor que Erza, que habrá pasado?

Natsu (un poco incómodo por lo que paso): Bueno, digamos que Erza y Jack tuvieron una, eeemmm, "pequeña discusión"

Makarov (Un poco confundido y serio a la vez): ¿Qué quieres decir Natsu?

Cuando Natsu iba a responder, fue interrumpido por Gray, Jack iba a decir, pero, Gray le dio una mirada de que no se preocupará y que el mismo lo dirá, entendiendo el mensaje, no dijo nada.

Gray (Serio): Maestro, lo que sucedió fue que Jack y Erza tuvieron una pelea muy severa.

Makarov (Sorprendido): ¿Por qué se pelearon?

Gray: Jack no tiene la culpa, es que se molestó porque Erza, no sé por qué lo hiso, pero ella empezó a tratarnos como seres insignificantes y débiles y que ella era la reina de todo, y además tenía la intención de hacer que nos castigue solo por cumplir una misión de clase S, sé que fue una violación a las leyes del gremio, pero no era nuestra intención preocuparlos, solo queríamos ser fuertes para el gremio.

Todos estaban en shock, no podían creer lo que hiso Erza, algunos pensaron que era broma de Natsu, pero dejaron de pensar en eso, cuando vieron el ceño fruncido de Jack y la mirada de tristeza de Lucy.

Lavi (Sin poder creer lo que dicen): Pero eso es imposible, es verdad que Erza sea de carácter fuerte, pero es imposible que actué de esa manera.

Natsu (Serio): Lo sé, pero es cierto, además insulto a Lucy, de una manera muy cruel, le dijo rubia inútil, y que, si fuera maestra, echaría a todos los débiles incluyendo a Lucy, porque según ella, no sirve para las peleas, ¿Qué se cree?, Lucy siempre nos ha ayudado, y así es como ella lo compensa, insultándola de la manera mas cruel.

Makarov (Shockeado, pero que su actitud seria): ¿Eso es cierto?

Lucy: Si maestro, sus palabras me hirieron mucho y Gray me consoló.

Makarov (Molesto): Esto es inaudito, no puedo creer que ella, la más fiel en el gremio, diría cosas tan crueles y agresivas.

Jack (Sereno): Al parecer tanto poder, y reputación, le convirtieron en alguien tan arrogante y egocéntrico, no se ofenda maestro, pero yo la deje en su lugar.

Makarov: ¿Qué le hiciste?

Jack: Nada, solo le di un golpe que lo mando a volar a una roca, espero que eso, le baje los humos de la cabeza.

Makarov: Veamos si fue así Jack, ¿Pero a donde estará ahora?

Jack: Yo que sé, pero no me importa, para mí, ella está muerta.

 **En otro lugar, más bien en Phantom Lord**

En el gremio de las fantasmas, todavía seguían asustados por la pelea entre Gajeel y Bloody Jack, ahora ellos están en su enfermería, tratando de curar las heridas de Gajeel.

Pero en otra habitación con la puerta cerrada, estaban el maestro José, y otra persona.

José (Molesto): Esas malditas hadas, no crean que han ganado, esto nunca lo voy a aceptar.

¿?: Te dije que no te confiaras tanto, como viste, Jack es más fuerte, como Gildarts y Laxus juntos.

José: Lo sé, bueno, por lo menos te tenemos a ti, es increíble que tú, la más fiel de las hadas, nos estés ayudando a acabar con ellas.

¿?: No lo hago por ustedes, ni por nadie, lo hago por poder y autoridad, cuando se trata de ser poderoso, yo hago lo que sea hasta estar en contra de mi propio gremio.

José: Esta bien, pero igual gracias por ayudarnos, Erza Scarlet.

Como escucharon, la otra persona es nada más, ni nada menos, que Erza Scarlet, que, por culpa de Jack, la humillo, ahora lo hará pagar para que sepa de una vez quien es el jefe en este mundo.

Erza (Con una sonrisa malvada y tono arrogante): Ya verás Jack, con esto te voy destruir, con esto entenderás de una vez que nunca serás más fuerte que yo, y seré la reina, no solo de las hadas, si no del mundo, prepárate Jack porque este será tu fin, jejejeje.

 **¿Erza traicionara al gremio? ¿Qué hará ahora Jack? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Definición:**

 **Aniki: Hermano Mayor.**

 **Oniichan: Hermano**

 **Fin del capítulo 5.**

 **Pregunta**

 **Hola amigos, como leyeron hare una pregunta, en el futuro planeo hacer un crossover de mi personaje Jack, mi oc de Fairy Tail, viaje a otro mundo y seria de otro anime o serie animada. La pregunta seria, ¿Cuál de estos anime o series animadas le gustaría que haga un crossover con mi oc de fairy tail (Obviamente seria Jack)**

 **Naruto**

 **One Piece**

 **Dragon Ball Z**

 **Medaka Box**

 **(podría funcionar): My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic o Equestria Girl**

 **Samurai Jack**

 **Bien escojan cual quieren y yo lo hare dependiendo cuantos votos tendrá cada opción, sin más Bye Bye y que sean felices.**


End file.
